


Sunburn in the Evening

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-07
Updated: 1999-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Sunburn in the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sunburn in the Evening

## Sunburn in the Evening

by necessary angel

* * *

Title: Sunburn in the evening  
Author: necessary angel  
Category: Post episode fic   
Rating: Maybe PG13 for the odd rude word and slashy m/m overtones Spoilers: Yes, some for Burning the down the house Author's notes: I was watching this episode again the other night and wondered what they found to talk about over dinner. Not betaed, any mistakes all mine. Disclaimer: Not mine. They all belong to the Great Ones at Alliance. They just visit me to mess with my head. Oh and the title isn't mine either it comes from a favourite song of mine "Don't need the Sunshine" by Catatonia. The song has nothing to do with the story but I couldn't resist using one of the opening lines as the title for this - it just seemed to fit.   
Feedback: Yes please to 

Sunburn in the evening 

I stuff the files away in their appropriate places and beat it back to the Squad Room. I can't quite get rid of the buzz that started up in my bones when Fraser had asked me to dinner. I am having trouble finding my balance around him. I have been on the wrong foot all day, since he walked into the squad room. I thought I had handled things pretty well at first, a hug the right touch for two people as tight as Vecchio and the Mountie seemed to be. Then it all went to hell in a hand basket when it became pretty fucking clear that no one had explained anything to him. Still that was fucking typical for this op. so far, they had left an awful lot out of the briefing when it came to my new partner, that he was a freak, the wolf and the fact he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Whoa, where had that last one come from? Oh you know where Ray; a little voice chips in drily. 

Fraser is standing by my desk, playing with my nameplate, or Vecchio's nameplate, whatever. His back is turned to the door and his normally military straight shoulders are slumped. He musta heard me breathing or something because he drops the nameplate and turns his head. I can't read his face in the shadows cast by my desk lamp and then he is turning, shoulders straightening. He rubs one finger across his eyebrow and clears his throat.  
"Ah, Ray. All finished?" He is smiling, that killer polite Mountie smile that doesn't quite warm his eyes.  
"Time to get outta here. So where do ya wanna go?" I grab my jacket and slip it on. "Do you have a car?" Fraser is following me out of the building, his long smooth strides easily keeping up with me. "Yeah I scrounged one of the pool cars until I can fix something else up." "A friend of mine has just opened a Chinese restaurant. Does that sound good?" "Yeah, Chinese is fine. This is the car." 

I don't say very much as we drive. I am still not quite sure why he has asked me to eat with him so I just follow Fraser's quiet directions across town to an obviously new restaurant and park the car. 

"So how do ya know the owner?" Dief follows us into the restaurant. Fraser is very sure of his welcome   
"Oh, he used to be a tenant in my old building." 

Fraser greets the owner in halting Cantonese. Eventually we are seated at one of the window tables, Dief stretching out under the table with a gusty sigh. 

Fraser's eyes never leave my face as I flick through the menu and through out the waiter taking our order. After the waiter leaves I can't stand the heat of that steady gaze any longer. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Fraser blushes and flinches at the curt sharpness in my voice. "Sorry, Fraser it was a little." "Unnerving."  
"Yeah."   
"Understood."  
"Okay, Fraser just spit it out." I manage to keep my voice level and even. 

"It's just that." Fraser stops, clears his throat and flushes slightly. I watch the pink warming his clear pale skin, fascinated at this unravelling of his composure. He catches my eye and the colour burns brighter on his cheekbones.   
"It's just that, I am trying to understand why they chose you." "Fraser, Fraser, I know its hard that I have replaced yer partner but I. aw shit. It's what I am good at -undercover I mean. It's what I do." I'd thought we'd got past this. I thought that's what him calling me Ray and the dinner invitation meant, that'd he accepted things. I scrub a hand through my hair, trying to think of some thing to break through, past this stubborn shell.  
"No, no that's not what I mean. I am sure you.. Oh dear, it's just that you look nothing like him and I can't help feeling that.." "Yeah, I know." I smile in relief. If that's the Mountie's only objection maybe this thing could actually work. "I know, Fraser but short of major surgery and a few miracles there ain't a lot I can do about it." Fraser smiles a real smile for the first time. "So you haven't had plastic surgery?" "Na." I grin back at him, the twists in my guts unravelling. "Do ya think anyone would choose this face?" 

Our food arrives at that point and suddenly I realise I haven't eaten all day. My stomach growls and Fraser glances across, his eyebrows raised. "Sorry Fraze," I can feel my face heating. "Been quite a day, skipped lunch." 

"Yes, it has been quite a day." Fraser's eyes drop to his bowl and he twists his chopsticks.  
"What is it?" I reach across and place my hand on his free one. He jumps, flicking a quick glance at me from under his lashes but he doesn't move his hand. His skin is silky and cool against my callused palm. "It's just that I never thanked you." His voice has lost its smoothness and his breath catches slightly.  
"For what?"   
"Stepping in front of that bullet." His eyes are dark and intent on my face. I remove my hand needing space, air or something. Breathe, man. I pull air slowly into my tight lungs.  
"I was wearing a vest." I fix my gaze on my food. "Ray, Ray. Look at me." His voice is calm and confident again. I raise my head and look at him. He is smiling, his voice almost gentle. "Doesn't matter, you still took that bullet for me." "We're a duet, Fraze. Partners ya know." I can't look away from him, even though I can feel my face scorching. "Yes we are." Fraser's voice is warm and shaking slightly. "But still thank you." He closes his eyes briefly; I can look away at last and the odd tight tension in my shoulders eases. 

I smile at him and turn my attention firmly back to my food. There is silence for a while as we both eat, but it is comfortable and easy. 

"Jeez, this is good." The worst of the gnawing ache in my stomach has gone and I can think of something else other than food. "Yes, it is and no you can't have any in here Dief. You can wait until we get back to the Consulate." The wolf whines and settles back down. "Is that where you are staying?"  
"Yes, there is ample room for a cot in my office." "You are gonna look for somewhere else to live?" I frown, not liking the idea of Fraser living in his office. "Yes, it is just so difficult to find somewhere that will take Dief and is reasonable." "Hmm." I fish in my jacket pocket for a pen and a couple of my cards. "What are you doing Ray?" Fraser is watching me as I scribble on the backs of the cards.  
"What'd ya think?" I grin across at him and push the cards over the table to him. "Try these places. Both of them have properties all over town and they are pretty lenient when it comes to pets an stuff. They won't rip ya off either. Not always the good part of town but I guess that won't bother ya too much."  
"Oh you know where my last apartment was." Fraser's voice is so dry that I almost miss the slight twinkle n his eyes. I wink at him. "Oh yeah, they told me that much." "Thank you Ray." He pockets the cards looking slightly startled. He eats for a few moments, frowning slightly. 

"So what didn't they tell you?" Fraser is serious again. I swallow my mouthful of chicken and cashew nuts. "About the wolf, and the licking stuff. They definitely didn't mention that." "Ah, but in all seriousness Ray, there is stuff that you need to know about our past." "Yeah I know but ya can help with that, right?" "I certainly can." Fraser holds out his hand and I reach across and shake it. His grip is firm and warm. I can't stop myself from holding his hand for a moment too long. I force myself to release him and sit back in my seat. 

"So is there anything left?" I nod towards the food. "Not much, a little of the beef if you want it Ray." I groan, "I don't think I can. Let the wolf have it." "It's not good for him but just this once." Fraser relents at the pleading whine that comes from under the table. I watch Fraser and Dief, feeling like I am on the right foot for the first time since the Mountie walked into my life. 


End file.
